gerryandersonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mighty Atom - Transcript
Tour Guide: "Now, although this atomic station is still very much on the secret list, I can tell you that the sea water so necessary for this irrigation project is pumped to the station by the plant you can see on your left. Naturally, the reclaiming of the dead lands of Australia takes up millions and millions of gallons of this sea water. Now, I don't know if you want to put any questions, I'll answer those I can." First Reporter: "Could you give us some kind of statement on the safety factor? There's always a certain amount of public concern over these atomic devices." Tour Guide: "I think so. This new project here is no more dangerous than the many atomic power plants set up all over the world. Of course, we all appreciate that an accident could occur, but the chances are very very slim indeed." Second Reporter: "With respect, that's hardly a complete reassurance." First Reporter: "And if this lot goes sky-high, even on the slim chance...." Tour Guide: "Please, please! I don't think I've made myself quite clear. The reactor is under the complete control of the project staff. Nothing can go wrong." Wade: "Are the sightseers still here on the plant?" Collins: "Yes, still here. They don't give up, do they." Wade: "Well, I suppose it's natural. The public's got every right to be worried. If there was an accident here, the radioactivity would spread right across Australia." Collins: "Well, there's no chance of that, is there." Guard: "Hey! What are you doing?" Collins: "What's going on?" Wade: "There's somebody in the plant." First Reporter: "What price security now?" Guard: "OK, come out of there. And keep your hands up." Plant Tannoy: "All unauthorised personnel, please leave the base immediately. There is no cause for alarm. The emergency will soon be under control. All staff to your duty positions at once." First Reporter: "Looks bad to me." Second Reporter: "Yeah, I just want to get to a phone." Fire Chief: "This is Fire Chief to Control. It's getting out of hand and looks bad." Plant Control: "This is Control. Message received. Your orders are to contain the fire away from the main plant." Wade: "If it gets to the reactor, this whole place could go up." The Hood: "You have not heard the last of me. I'll make the plans of those atomic stations mine, if it's the last thing I do." Third Reporter: "Got any more hand-outs? I hear the fire has been blazing away for quite some time." First Reporter: "Yeah, that's it. The fire started soon after I first called in, about five hours ago. No, there haven't been any more hand-outs, although I did hear the rumour that the fire's reached the reactors." Wade: "It's no good. Unless we can cut off the sea water intake, we won't stop it." Collins: "It's racing away." Wade: "If only we could stop the intake." Plant Control: "This is Control to all personnel. We've received orders to evacuate. Rescue aircraft are standing by." Wade: "They're gonna let it destroy itself." Wade: "She'll be going up any second." Wade: "If only we could cut the intake." First Reporter: "I don't like the way they've called this press conference." Second Reporter: "Must be something big. We'd better get inside." Press Officer: "They're coming in now, sir." General Speyer: "OK, announce me. Let's get it over with." Press Officer: "Yes, sir." First Reporter: "Looks like the action's gonna start." Press Officer: "Ladies and gentlemen, we appreciate the cooperation of the press and television networks, and would like to thank you for responding so promptly. Ladies and gentlemen, General Speyer." General Speyer: "OK, relax, everybody. I'll come straight to the point. It concerns the explosion at the atomic irrigation project Monday last." Second Reporter: "I thought that was all over. We've been asked to play it down." General Speyer: "Only because we've been trying to avert a panic. The truth of the matter is, the explosion caused a radioactive cloud. We've been trying to disperse this, but so far, we've been unsuccessful. Order, please! Order! This cloud is continuing to move towards our major cities. The public have got to be told. Unless the weather takes a hand and a strong wind springs up, in the cause of general safety, Melbourne will have to be evacuated." Third Reporter: "The panic's over. Did you hear the cloud got blown away?" First Reporter: "Yeah... yeah, I know. The wind came just in time. I suppose we can all breathe again." The Hood: "A year ago I failed in my attempt to steal the secrets of the new atomic stations. But now, a chance. A masterplan that cannot fail. And with the fortune that these secrets will bring, my empire will grow and I shall be invincible." Part Two. Alan Tracy: "Good to see you, John. You were late. There's nothing wrong, is there?" John Tracy: "No, I'm sorry about that, there was a lot on, what with Lady Penelope arriving, and one thing and another." Alan Tracy: "How is she?" John Tracy: "Very anxious to go out on a rescue." Alan Tracy: "If your spell of duty is anything like mine, she's gonna be unlucky. I've never known things so quiet." Lady Penelope: "I just can't tell you how thrilled I am to be here, Jeff." Jeff Tracy: "It's great to have you, Penny. We're glad you could get over." Lady Penelope: "Well, it's the first opportunity I've had since you've actually started operations." Virgil Tracy: "I can believe that. From the reports we've been getting, it seems you've been having more adventures than we have!" Lady Penelope: "Oh, Grandmama, did you hear that?" Grandma: "Of course I did. I'm not deaf." Lady Penelope: "No, I meant dear Virgil's insinuation that I've been in the thick of things, as they say." Tin-Tin: "You do seem to have had your share of excitement, Lady Penelope." Lady Penelope: "Oh, yes, but I shan't consider myself as part of the team until I've been out on a rescue." Jeff Tracy: "Oh... yeah, I see. Say, I wonder where those cold drinks have got to?" Kyrano: "It is my duty to serve the drinks, Mr Parker." Parker: "Yes, but I thought you'd like to see how it's really done." Kyrano: "I have had no complaints on my service from Mr Tracy so far." Parker: "I'm quite sure he appreciates that you're doing it to the best of your ability, Kyrano." Kyrano: "I always have the honour to serve in this household." Parker: "Ah! But you don't always have a butler from one of England's stately homes." Kyrano: "Forgive me, but I insist." Parker: "Take your mitts off my tray!" Jeff Tracy: "From the sound of it, we're gonna stay thirsty." Grandma: "You know, Penelope, I'll have to visit you one day. I've never been to a stately home. About the only thing I haven't." Lady Penelope: "Of course, you must come, Grandmama." Professor Holden: "Gentlemen, we shall begin the demonstration. Now, this "toy" is the latest product of scientists working at this establishment. As you have already seen, although completely electronic, it behaves and looks like an ordinary mouse. In fact, it would take a close inspection to tell it from the real thing." First Scientist: "How does it interest us, Holden?" Second Scientist: "The taxpayers won't like paying four million bucks for that." Third Scientist: "They'd rather you'd give them an electronic cat to get rid of real mice." Professor Holden: "Please! Gentlemen, please. We haven't called our invention the "Mighty Atom" for nothing. This is what the tax-payers are getting. Now, watch closely. Our furry friend contains a powerful miniature camera. More the point, he can be placed to photograph any foreign, alien, or enemy installation that we wish." The Hood: "How do you make sure it takes the photographs you want, Holden?" Professor Holden: "Quiet, please. Thank you. Professor Langley has raised a question, and I'm sure you all want to know the answer. All the relevant information of any project can be seen on the dials of its control panels, right? Sooner or later, scientists and technicians look at these dials. The camera in the Mighty Atom has been electronically programmed to photograph the profile of the human face. You'll see how it works when I inspect the dials of this control panel. Professor Langley, would you be kind enough to operate the remote control unit?" Professor Langley: "Of course." Professor Holden: "When you're ready, Professor." Professor Holden: "Thank you, Professor. Now, I will show you what we've got on the film. Lights, please!" Second Scientist: "Great achievement, Holden." Third Scientist: "Big step forward in espionage." Professor Holden: "Thank you, gentlemen. Thank you. Any questions?" Professor Langley: "Yes. What happens if the mouse is seen or approached?" Professor Holden: "There is a safety factor incorporated in this design. If a human face moves towards it, the "Mighty Atom" runs for the nearest cover and hides, like any real mouse. Are you satisfied, Professor?" Professor Langley: "Yes, I am. Very satisfied." The Hood: "At last, I have the means to spite my enemies. This is the key that will open every door. My power will grow as my knowledge increases. With the help of my new friend, the world's secrets will be mine. Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" Lady Penelope: "Oh, dear!" Tin-Tin: "What's the matter, Lady Penelope?" Lady Penelope: "Nothing. It's just that you'd think someone, somewhere, would need International Rescue." The Hood: "And now, my friend, to get what we came for." The Hood: "On your way, my little friend." Collins: "Hey, what the...? Mice! I don't know what this place coming to." Collins: "I tell you, there was a mouse in here." Wade: "Yeah, yeah, I know. It was wearing a top hat and tails(!) Now cut it out, Collins, will you?" The Hood: "Now let's see what we've managed to collect. Excellent. A very good day's work! Of course! While I'm here, why not destroy the atomic station and bring out International Rescue? Then their secrets will be mine for the taking." Lady Penelope: "Alan, what's wrong?" Alan Tracy: "It's an emergency. An emergency!" Lady Penelope: "You mean... you mean a rescue?" Alan Tracy: "That's just what it is, a rescue." Lady Penelope: "You've got to let me in on it, Alan." Alan Tracy: "Sure." Lady Penelope: "What's happened?" Alan Tracy: "It's Scott. And I don't know whether we can save him." Lady Penelope: "Well, what are we waiting for? Alert Thunderbird 1 and Thunderbird 2. Where's Jeff? Why isn't he here? Parker, the Rolls. Oh Alan, what's the procedure? I don't know it." Lady Penelope: "Why, you young rascals! You had me believing." Gordon Tracy: "Sorry, Lady Penelope, we just couldn't resist it." Virgil Tracy: "Yeah. Guess we're as bored as you." Lady Penelope: "Well, at least Scott isn't in any trouble." Gordon Tracy: "That's just where you're wrong. In fact, it gave us the idea." Virgil Tracy: "Grandma caught him sampling the special cake she baked for tonight." Alan Tracy: "Yes, Ma'am, Scott really does need rescuing." The Hood: "Yes, this atomic station is an ideal place for some International Rescue heroics. Now, all we need is an accident... which should be easy to provide." Collins: "There's a slight drop of pressure on the number ten generator." Wade: "Yeah, it showed up on the control panel. I've adjusted it from here." Collins: "You finished the routine check?" Wade: "Yep. All completed." Collins: "Oh, it's fantastic, isn't it? Not so long ago this whole area was a desert. And now look at it." Wade: "Well, that's the idea of the scheme: process the sea and oceans with atomic energy into fresh water, and then pump it out into the Earth's deserts." Collins: "And this whole section handled by just the two of us." Wade: "Yep, just the two of us. And one fully-automated atomic station." The Hood: "Ten more seconds. Five, four, three, two, one." Wade: "Hey, what's happened? The controls are going crazy." Collins: "Switch to emergency control." Wade: "We can't control it." Collins: "Control board five. Wade, look at control board five!" Wade: "Sabotage. Nothing else can explain it. It must be sabotage." Collins: "The reactor is starting to race." Wade: "I've seen this happen before. Last year in Australia, the station blew up." Collins: "Let's get out of here." Wade: "No, wait. I've seen what can happen. In two hours time, the explosion. Then, a radioactive cloud drifting halfway across Africa. And we can't count on a wind saving us this time." Collins: "What are we going to do? What can we do?" Wade: "There's just a slight chance. They weren't operating before, but now...." Collins: "Did you hear me? What are we going to do?" Wade: "Do? Call International Rescue." The Hood: "All right, Thunderbirds, we're waiting for you." Part Three Wade: "We therefore estimate that the reactor will destroy the atomic station in one and three-quarter hours. International Rescue, can you hear us? Are you receiving our message?" John Tracy: "International Rescue to Saharan Station. We have picked up your emergency call." John Tracy: "That's the situation, Father. If the reactor explodes, the radioactivity will do unthinkable damage." Jeff Tracy: "Radio the Station, John. Tell them help is on its way." Scott Tracy: "I heard the call. What's happened?" Jeff Tracy: "Hold it, Scott. Brains, what do we need?" Brains: "The big problem is gonna be the seawater intake. It will have to be cut off underwater." Jeff Tracy: "Sounds like a job for Thunderbird 4. Alert Virgil and Gordon." Brains: "Right." Jeff Tracy: "Now, Scott, the destination is North Africa, there's a runaway reactor in the Saharan Atomic Station. Possible sabotage. John will fill in the details and give you the exact position as soon as you're airborne. OK, away you go, there's very little time." Scott Tracy: "Yes, sir!" Lady Penelope: "Jeff... Jeff, you know how badly I want to go out on a rescue." Scott Tracy: "Yeah, but this one's too dangerous." Lady Penelope: "But Jeff, all calls are...." Jeff Tracy: "Ah, boys. Good." Lady Penelope: "Jeff! I may not get another chance. Please." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Penny, you'd better go with Virgil." Scott Tracy: "Here I go." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Gordon, that's the situation. Penny, you take the passenger chute." Lady Penelope: "Yes, sir." Gordon Tracy: "This way." Jeff Tracy: "Away you go, Virgil." Virgil Tracy: "OK, Father." Collins: "The chain reaction seems to be speeding up." Wade: "I've put the information through the computer. We've got just one hour left before the whole place goes sky-high." Lady Penelope: "This is an absolutely fantastic experience." Gordon Tracy: "I'm sure glad you're enjoying it, Lady Penelope." Lady Penelope: "You know, these machines of yours, they're quite, quite fabulous." Virgil Tracy: "Sure they are. That's why there are people who'd stop at nothing to learn our secrets." Collins: "There's one problem we haven't discussed yet. Whoever did this to us is probably still around." Collins: "Wade, look!" Scott Tracy: "This is Thunderbird 1 to International Rescue. Have arrived at danger zone." Jeff Tracy: "OK, Scott. Report in again when you've set up." Scott Tracy: "Sure. Over and out." Gordon Tracy: "Thunderbird 4 to Mobile Control. I am in position by the sea intake and awaiting further instructions." Scott Tracy: "OK, Gordon. When Virgil arrives, we'll try and get the reactor under control. You'll have to stop that water coming through the intake at the exact second, otherwise we'll all go up." Gordon Tracy: "Mobile Control from Thunderbird 4, FAB, standing by." Scott Tracy: "How long have we got?" Wade: "The reactor's running away. International Rescue, you've got just 20 minutes." Virgil Tracy: "Thunderbird 2 to Mobile Control, I'm coming in to land." Scott Tracy: "Hurry it up, Virgil." The Hood: "At last, they've all arrived. Now, go and get me those photographs." Virgil Tracy: "I'm gonna join Scott. You'd better stay here and keep radio contact open, Lady Penelope." Lady Penelope: "FAB. But if you want me to help inside, don't hesitate to ask." Brains: "Hadn't we better call them?" Jeff Tracy: "No, look, John's coming through from the Space Station." John Tracy: "I've just been advised of the current situation. Gordon is standing by and awaiting instructions to destroy the sea intake. Scott and Virgil have donned protective clothing, and are going into the reactor control room." Brains: "That means they are going to try and bring it under control with the rods." Scott Tracy: "We're now in the control cabin." Wade: "Five minutes." Collins: "Did you hear that? You've got five minutes." Scott Tracy: "We heard." Scott Tracy: "Hold it, Virgil." Wade: "Two minutes." Collins: "Two minutes." Virgil Tracy: "That's better." Scott Tracy: "Now, number five." Wade: "Ninety seconds." Collins: "Ninety seconds." Scott Tracy: "Hold it. Hold it! Thunderbird 4 from Mobile Control, fire missiles, now!" Collins: "They've done it! By Jove, they've done it!" Wade: "Just listen to that silence." Lady Penelope: "I fail to see why you're still laughing, Virgil. I just don't like mice, that's all." Virgil Tracy: "OK, OK. I'll change the subject. International Rescue, this is Thunderbird 2. We're going to pick up Thunderbird 4, and then are returning to base." Lady Penelope: "Oh dear. Now I wonder where that mouse has got to." The Hood: "At last, I have the information I require. And now, the secrets of International Rescue." The Hood: "I don't believe it! You stupid, foolish, idiotic failure!" The End. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Thunderbirds